


The Toothbrush of Commitment

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: A stray comment from Pansy makes Draco suddenly realise just how serious his relationship with Harry has become.





	The Toothbrush of Commitment

“How did you manage to talk him into this?” Pansy asked, watching Harry leave their private box to nip off to the loo during intermission. “I never thought I’d see the day Potter attended the opera.”

“Hmm?” Draco was still distracted by the romantic drivel Blaise was spewing to his date. It was exactly, almost word for word, dialogue from a muggle movie Harry had made him watch the other day. He was sure of it. “Oh, I have this look he can’t resist. How did you get your sleeping beauty to come? Promised her a good nap?” 

Pansy turned to where Hermione was indeed dozing in her chair. Draco couldn’t see her face, but he knew she’d be pulling some sort of love sick expression.

“Well, if our dates can’t appreciate the opera, at least we have each other,” she said with a sigh as she turned back to him. “But seriously, what look?”

Draco smirked. “Oh, I just widen my eyes a little and think sad thoughts. Gets him every time. Playing the hero is his Achilles’ heel, always has been. I just mope about how lonely I’ll be if he doesn’t come and then he offers. Loves to swoop in and save me. Ridiculous, but useful.”

She gave him a very unimpressed look. “Or maybe he sees right through your terrible acting and just loves you enough to do what makes you happy even if it bores him?”

Draco scoffed. “We’re not there yet.”

Pansy scoffed right back. “Sure, keep telling yourself that while you slowly shift your things into his flat in a passive aggressive attempt to get him to ask you to move in.”

Draco opened his mouth to tell her she was being ridiculous only to close it again. He had just been complaining to her earlier that day that his favourite shirt was at Harry’s. And his second favourite belt. His good shoes from when he’d stayed the night after that charity dinner. His best formal robes. Several of his favourite novels were on the bedside table, now that he thought about it. 

Good lord. He even had a toothbrush there. When had he even bought a second toothbrush?

“Yeah, not there yet,” Pansy snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by spaceaas on tumblr with the phrase 'Achilles Heel'
> 
> Totally nicked the title from Rockmarina/OTPshipper98 XD it's too brilliant, they screamed that at me after I wrote it and I LOVE it.
> 
> **This is a completed drabble and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
